elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nandalee
Nandalee ist eine Elfe und stammt aus einer Elfenvolk der Normirga aus der Sippe der Windgänger aus der Wildnis in Carandamon und ist eine ausgezeichnete Bogenschützin. Sie ist die Mutter von den Zwillingen Emerelle und Meliander. Prophezeiungen Es existieren um Nandalee mehrere Prophezeiungen: * Zwei Kinder wird sie einst gebären. Ein Kind von dunkler Leidenschaft, ein Kind von kaltem Herzen. (Firaz, eine Gazala Nachtatems)Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 676 * Nandalee soll den Erstgeschlüpften der Himmelsschlangen in ferner Zukunft erschlagen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 274f.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 857 Kinder Sie war schwanger mit drei Kindern, Drillinge. Eines war größer und schneller gewachsen und hatte die Gestalt eines Drachen. Da die Gefahr bestand, dass dieses seine Geschwister im Bauch tötete, entfernte der Dunkle es vorzeitig.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 68ff. : Es ist nicht sicher, welches Kind von welchem Vater stammt. Möglich sind der Goldene, der Dunkle und Gonvalon. Es ist nur sicher, dass ein Kind sicher vom Goldenen stammt. Geschichte Drachenelfen Verlust ihrer Eltern Als Kind verliert sie ihre Eltern in einem schrecklichen Schneesturm. Duadan nimmt sie danach an Kindes statt auf. Keiner anderer aus der Sippe versteht sie so gut wie Duadan.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 185 Jagd und Flucht Als sie einmal während ihrer Jagd einen wunderschönen weißen Hirsch an der Grenze zum Territorium der Trolle jagte, traf sie auf einen Troll. Dieser tötete den Hirsch, nachdem Nandalee mit ihrem Bogen von ihm abgelassen hatte, da der Hirsch zu anmutig war. Aus Zorn tötete sie diesen Troll und musste fliehen, denn die Trolle würden sie verfolgen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 29ff Duadan, der Älteste ihrer Sippe der Windgänger, erscheint wie aus dem Nichts und half ihr beim Fliehen vor den Trollen. Er verabschiedete sich stumm von ihr, da sie niemals zu der Sippe zurückkehren konnte. Die Trolle würden sie sonst entdecken und so gegen die Sippe eine Blutfehde führen. Also floh Nandalee, nachdem Duadan ihr Pfeile gab, die nicht markiert waren. Damit war garantiert, dass die Trolle nicht ihre Sippe mit dem Hirschtotem erkennen würden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 36ff Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd konnte sie sich von den Trollen absetzen. Sie wusste aber, dass sie gefunden werden würde, da zu viele Trolle auf der Suche waren. Um ihrer Sippe zu schützen, zog sie sich aus und wollte in ein größeres Feuer der Trolle gehen, als keiner davon in der Nähe war. Sie hat ein Tattoo eines Hirschen auf ihrem Bein, das ihr einmal ein Maurawan gemacht hat, als sie sich begegneten und das Lager teilten. Dies würde sonst die Trolle auf die Spur ihrer Sippe bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 47ff Bevor Nandalee ins Feuer schreiten konnte, wurde sie von einem Elfen aufgehalten, der sich Gonvalon nannte. Er überzeugte sie, mit ihm zu fliehen, während seine Gefährtin, Ailyn, die Trolle aufhält. Von nun an zählt sie zu den Sippenlosen unter den Elfen. Mit seinem Pegasus Nachtschwinge flohen sie und ließen die Elfe zurück.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 52ff Gonvalon setzt Nandalee auf dem Blauen Stern ab und bittet die Koboldin Sata sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie wird erst einmal sauber gemacht und eingekleidet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 74ff Nandalee wird sich bewusst, dass dies das Schiff des Sängers, einem Alben, ist. Sie bekam den Sänger allerdings nie zu sehen. Sie erhielt sogar ein magisches Amulett, mit welchem ihr nie kalt wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 92ff Der Schwebende Meister Doch schnell wurde sie von Gonvalon abgeholt. Er klärt sie auf, dass sie die Mörderin eines Thronfolgers ist und er sie an einen Ort bringen würde, wo dies angesehen ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 96 Sie reisen zuerst mit dem Pegasus und dann durch einen Albenpfad. Sie kamen auf einem felsigen Platz an. Dort befanden sich 17 Elfen, welche sich alle in tiefster Konzentration befanden. Sie waren Schüler des Schwebenden Meisters, welcher ihnen das Verborgene Auge öffnen und sie dann weiter trainieren sollte. Somit wurde entschieden, ob sie in die Weiße oder Blaue Halle müssen, falls sie Drachenelfen werden, falls nicht, sterben sie wahrscheinlich, bevor ihre Fähigkeiten so weit ausgereift sind, dass sie Drachenelfen werden können. Gonvalon verließ Nandalee sofort und der Drache zeigte ihr, wo sie zu schlafen hatte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 107ff Wenig später erklärte ihr der Schwebende Meister, dass er, anders als bei allen anderen Elfen, nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen könne, sie die anderen aber stört, wenn sie laut spricht. Dies war Nandalee aber egal. Der Drache erklärte ihr, dass sie ihr magisches Auge öffnen müsse.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 123 Doch Nandalee schaffte es nicht und wusste nicht, wie sie dies bewerkstelligen soll. Später wird sie von einer jungen Elfe namens Bidayn angesprochen. Nandalee erkennt sie als eine der Elfen, welche bei ihrer Ankunft in Konzentration waren und sogar schwebten. Offenbar war sie sehr magiebegabt. Sie erklärte ihr, dass sie die anderen stört, wenn sie laut redet, und dass die anderen sie meiden und nicht leiden können, weil sie sofort den Platz erhielt, den die "Lieblinge des Schwebenden Meisters" erhalten, obwohl sie erst neu ist. Doch Nandalee kümmert es nicht, was die anderen von ihr halten, wobei sie sich mit Bidayn anfreundet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 181ff An einem Tag wird sie plötzlich vom Schwebenden Meister vor die Himmelsschlangen gebracht. Dort sah sie, dass viele der Drachen wollten, dass sie stirbt, da sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu gefährlich sei und sie tatsächlich nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen konnten. Doch der Dunkle, der älteste der Drachen, und einige andere traten für sie ein, weshalb sie wieder lebend gehen durfte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 210ff Wieder bei dem Trainingsplatz und dem Schwebendes Meister wurde sie sogar von Bidayn gemieden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 229 Allerdings schaffte sie es , ihr Verborgenes Auge zu öffnen und einen Käfer per Gedankenkraft zu steuern. Doch das Verborgene Auge versiegte wieder und der Käfer krabbelte davon.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 278ff Als sie einmal herumsaß und trainieren sollte, blickte Nandalee gedankenverloren zu Sayn, dem besten der Schüler, welcher, wie immer, tief angespannt trainierte. Sie dachte daran, wie wenig sie ihn leiden könne, als plötzlich der Schwebende Meister laut wird und offenbar verlangt, dass Sayn mit seinem Training aufhört, da dies der "falsche Weg" sei. Doch Sayns Körper zerfetzte sich von innen heraus und er starb unter den Augen der anderen Schüler. Der Schwebende Meister nahm ihn daraufhin in seine Klauen und flog mit ihm davon, höchstwahrscheinlich in der Absicht, ihn zu fressen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 320ff Bidayn erklärte Nandalee, dass Schüler manchmal sterben, weil sie falsch Zauber weben. Doch sie erklärt auch schluchzend, dass kein Schüler jemals so blutig gestorben sei. Nandalee hegte Zweifel, dass Sayn aufgrund seiner Fehler, sondern wegen ihrer "besonderen Begabung" starb.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 322 Die Weiße Halle Neun Tage später meint der weiße Drache, dass Nandalee ihn verlassen sollte und Bidayn auch, da diese ein Band mit ihr hatte und Nandalee alle in Gefahr brachte, da sie tatsächlich, aus Versehen, Sayn tötete, indem sie seinen Zauber verstärkte. Gonvalon und Ailyn, die überlebt hat, brachten sie zur Weißen Halle.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 343ff Auf Nandalees Frage, warum sie nicht mit Bögen kämpfen dürfe antwortete Ailyn, dass dies nicht ihr Stil sei und Nandalees frechen, folgenden Antwort, warum Bögen nicht erlaubt seien aber Herumwirbeln schon, musste sie bei Ailyn am nächsten Morgen Schwertübungen machen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 350ff Ailyn brach ihr die Nase und verletzte sie sehr schwer, doch Nandalee ließ nicht locker.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 361ff Lyvianne richtete Nandalees Gesicht wieder und erklärte ihr, dass sie neben dem Kämpfen ein Hobby haben sollte, damit sie nicht ihren Geist verdirbt, was Nandalee sehr grübeln ließ.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 372ff Am nächsten Tag trainierte sie wieder mit Ailyn. Doch deren Zorn war verebbt, weshalb es tatsächlich normales Training war und Ailyn den Schülern Lektionen beibrachte. Nandalee schlug sich sogar gut. Piep Eines nachts ging Nandalee zu einer Eibe, die sie beim Laufen einmal entdeckt hatte, um sich einen Bogen zu schnitzen. Eleborn trat aus dem Schatten hervor und machte ihr Licht, was zu seinen Fähigkeiten zählte. Dank seiner Hilfe hatte sie schon bald einen Stab, den sie zu einen Bogen machen würde. Doch hatte sie unachtsam den Ast abgetrennt und ein Nest von Misteldrosseln zerstört, weshalb sie ein überlebendes Küken in ihrem Zimmer selbst aufziehen wollte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 394ff Bidayn hielt ihre Freundin Nandalee für verrückt, da diese kein Kobold in ihr Zimmer ließ und auch wegen der Misteldrossel, die sie Piep nannte. Sie versucht sie davon abzubringen, in ihren freien Stunden mit dem Bogen zu üben, da dies auch Kampfwerkzeug ist und ihr Hobby die dunklen Stunden der Schlacht nicht wieder heraufbeschwören, sondern verdrängen soll. Doch Nandalee hörte nicht auf sie, da sie meinte, da draußen sei sie eine Mörderin, aber mit dem Bogen jage sie und mordete nicht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 402ff Nandalee war nunmehr ein halbes Jahr in der Weißen Halle und wurde zu einer unglaublich talentierte Schwertkämpferin. Ihr Name war in aller Munde, denn ihre rebellische S. stritt sich mit den Meistern der Drachenelfen und versuchte sie sogar davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Bogen ein Musikinstrument sei. Nur Gonvalon durchschaute sie komplett und wusste, dass sie mit dem Bogen nur Schießen praktizierte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 448ff Lyvianne verlangte von Nandalee, ihren Bogen abzugeben und ein anderes Hobby zu praktizieren, da dieses auch nur vom Kampf spricht. Doch Nandalee dachte gar nicht daran und provozierte die Drachenelfe so sehr, dass diese verlangte, Nandalee an einen Ort zu bringen, wo über sie gerichtet wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 457 Liebe zu Gonvalon Gonvalon bringt sie zur Blauen Halle. Auch hier erkennen sie das Bogenschießen nicht als Kunst an, allerdings bietet Talawain an, dass sie die Halle wechseln könnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch er bemerkte Nandalees Zögern und erklärte ihr, dass Gonvalons Geliebte immer sterben. Gonvalon wusste das, doch Nandalee hielt das nicht für wichtig und ernst und meinte, dass sie überleben und eine Drachenelfe werden würde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 466ff Schnell wurde Gonvalon zu Nandalees Liebhaber. Er hämmerte ihr Gesicht sogar in einen Stein.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 515ff Der Dunkle Bidayn hat Nandalee vom magischen Fenster in der Bibliothek erzählt, welches sie neulich entdeckt hat und Lyvianne hat ihr erklärt, dass man mit einem Wort alles sehen kann, wo man jemals war. Auch hatte sie gemeint, dass das Fenster gefährlich sei und einen Schüler getötet hat, nur seine Augenfarbe hat sich in das Fenster eingefügt. Oder, dass früher die Drachen über das Fenster Befehle erteilten und die Drachenelfen mit dem Fenster sogar verreisen konnten. All dies erzählte sie auch Nandalee, welche daraufhin dorthin ging. Doch Nandalee verfiel in einen Bann und ging ohne es zu wollen auf das Fenster zu. Sie bot ihren ganzen Willen auf, um wegzugehen, doch das Fenster zog sie an sich heran, schliff ihre Fingerkuppen, Nasenspitze und einen Teil ihrer Augenbrauen ab und zog sie durch sich, sodass sie sich schluchzend in einer Höhle wiederfand.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 548ff Schluchzend, weil Fingerkuppen gebraucht werden, um einen Bogen zu spannen. Sie ging einen Tunnel entlang, bis sie in eine große Halle kam, wo sie auf den Dunklen traf, der genauso überrascht wie sie war.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 555ff Bidayn und Gonvalon glaubten unterdessen, dass Nandalee von dem Fenster getötet wurde und trauern um die Elfe, die sie in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Der Dunkle machte ihr das Angebot, sie zu trainieren und ein Jahr bei sich im Jadegarten zu behalten, Nandalee blieb aber sowieso keine Wahl. Doch bat sie ihn, eine Nachricht an Gonvalon zukommen zu lassen, damit dieser weiß, dass sie lebt. Der Drache verbat dies allerdings.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 565ff Nandalee begleitet den Dunklen, als er dem Verschwinden der Albin nachgeht. Er glaubt, dass diese nicht freiwillig gegangen ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 580 Nandalee findet eine verdächtige Blutspur an einem Stein im Hain der Albin. Der Drache möchte der Spur nun alleine folgen, lässt sich von Nandalee aber überreden sie mitzunehmen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 581 Zusammen mit dem Dunklen suchen sie die Tiefe Stadt auf, wo er sie zur Tarnung in eine Zwergin verwandelte. Sie sollte ihm helfen die Spur desjenigen finden, der bei der Albin war. Nandalee erkennt, dass der Mörder, dem sie folgen, offenbar Stiefel mit Nägeln trägt und sehr schwer ist. Ihre Suche führt sie zum Hafenbecken für die zwergischen Aale.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 583ff Sie stehen kurz davor den Täter zu stellen, verfolgen ihn in einem Aal, verlieren ihn aber an einem Albenstern in der Nähe eines Hafens der nächsten Stadt. Da der Weg nach Nangog führt, glaubt Nachtatem nun einem Devanthar gefolgt zu sein.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 618 Nachtatem entscheidet Nandalee in der Pyramide des Jadegartens zurückzulassen, während er selbst den Sänger aufsucht und ihm seine Erkentnisse mitteilt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 619 Ihre Zwergengestalt sollte sie aber beibehalten, denn sie muss sich selbst zurückverwandeln. So lernt sie sich selbst besser kennen, aber lernt auch über die Magie. Er warnt sie aber, dass sie auch ihre Innereien und alles Andere wieder in den richtigen Zustand bringen muss, denn sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich sterben. Dann verschwindet er.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 623 Pieps Faden Als er weg ist, öffnet Nandalee entrüstet ihr Verborgenes Auge. Sie sieht einen magischen Faden, der sich deutlich von den anderen abhebt. Dieser verbindet sie mit Piep, ihrer Misteldrossel. Sie folgt diesem Faden und ist plötzlich in der Misteldrossel in der Weißen Halle.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 637 Als Piep sah sie mit an, wie Gonvalon mit der Misteldrossel sprach. Nach einigen weiteren Reisen in Pieps Körper hatte sie es geschafft, NA und NA JA mit Pieps Beinen zu zeichnen, damit Gonvalon weiß, dass sie und wo sie ist. Auch einen Hirsch zeichnete sie. Doch die Gazala Firaz warnte sie, dass sie dies nicht wieder machen dürfe, da sie sich dann ganz verlieren würde. Es sei sehr gefährlich, also ließ Nandalee davon ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 641ff Die Zurückverwandlung Nandalee sah wenig später enttäuscht ihre Hand an. Sie stellte sich vor, wieder ihre alte Hand zu haben und konzentrierte sich darauf. Nach einem kurzen, stechenden Schmerz war ihre Hand mitsamt Fingerkuppen wieder da. In Freuden wünschte sie sich nun, dass sie ihren alten Körper wieder bekommt, weshalb sie zum Einen extreme Schmerzen erdulden musste, zum Anderen aber wieder wie die Elfe Nandalee aussah, bevor diese entstellt wurde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 667 Nandalee öffnete ihr Verborgenes Auge und sieht ein neu dazugekommenes, rotes Band. Es ist das Band, welches sie mit Piep verbindet, da Gonvalon einen Handel mit Matha Naht einging. Sie überlegte, ob sie diesen Faden durchtrennen sollte, tat den Gedanken aber ab. Schließlich suchte Nandalee einen Ausweg aus der Pyramide. Dies hatte sie schon zuvor versucht, allerdings ohne Magie, weshalb sie sich aufgrund der Drachenmagie immer wieder am Anfang wiederfand. Sie bewegte einige magische Fäden zur S. und tatsächlich fand sie sich wieder draußen. Der Dunkle erwartete sie bereits und erklärte ihr, dass er schon die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet hat.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 713 Nodon Der Dunkle erklärt Nandalee, dass er sehen wollte, dass sie sich selbst befreien könnte. Nun sollte sie draußen trainieren. Dafür holt er den Drachenelfen Nodon, welcher über die Alte Veste wacht, damit niemand Uneingeladenes zum Dunklen kommt. Nodon beleidigt und provoziert Nandalee während des Trainings die ganze Zeit und fügt ihr viele kleine Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken zu, sodass Nandalee begann, ihn zu hassen. Der Dunkle schickt Nodon weg, doch am nächsten Tag soll sich das Training wiederholen, denn Nandalees Fechtkünste reichen bei Weitem nicht für eine Drachenelfe aus. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Nodon befohlen hat, sie zu beleidigen, um zu sehen, ob das selbe wie bei Sayn passieren würde. Da es nicht passierte, stellte er fest, dass sie sich seit dem Vorfall besser unter Kontrolle hatte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 752 Gonvalon im Jadegarten Gonvalon schaffte es schließlich, Nandalee ausfindig zu machen, und flog mit seinem schwarzen Pegasus zu dem Jadegarten. Dies erzürnte den Dunklen, doch hielt dieser sich zurück und verlangte von Gonvalon lediglich einen Dienst.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 851ff Nandalees Herz war gebrochen, als sie Gonvalons Verfassung sah. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, doch konnte sie nicht wissen, was. Nachdem der Dunkle und Gonvalon eine Zeit lang verreist und schließlich zurückgekehrt sind, hatte er wieder die normale Anmut. Nangog Der Dunkle trug Nandalee, Gonvalon und Bidayn, welche auch zu ihnen gestoßen ist, auf, nach Nangog zu gehen, um die Welt kennenzulernen. Nandalee hatte sich unterdessen ein Schwert erwählt: Todbringer, den Zweihänder mit einer unheimlichen magischen Aura, die dafür gemacht wurde Unsterbliche zu verletzen und von der es heißt, dass jeder Träger stirbt. Gonvalon ist davon entsetzt, doch Nandalee schert dies nicht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 881 Obwohl die anderen sich dort nicht wohl fühlten, mochte Nandalee die Welt, denn sie unterscheidete sich kaum von einer normalen Wildnis. Doch als Nandalee einmal alleine wandert, wird sie von einem grünen Rauch besessen, der ihr in den Mund eindringt - ein Grüner Geist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 899ff Ihr Verhalten ist von da an höchst seltsam. Sie wandern zunächst weiter zu einer luwischen Stadt, die von einem Erdbeben gekennzeichnet ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 911ff Nandalee rempelt einen Priester und erregt dadurch Aufmerksamkeit. Sie geben sich durch die strenge Gliederung des luwischen Staatsystem unterwürfig. Vom Hauptmann Zuru werden sie darauf abgeführt, der sie für Bedienste des Hüter der Feuer hält. Gegen Gold verschafft er ihnen Platz auf den einlaufenden Wolkensammlern Kurz darauf ergibt sich der Grüne Geist gegenüber Gonvalon zu erkennen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 925ff Er will sie an einen Ort führen an dem sie Nangog verstehen sollen. Sie reisen auf einem der drei Wolkenschiffe des Piraten Tarkon Eisenzunge. Kurz vor der Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg will der Schiffsführer Gonvalon loswerden und nur die Frauen mit zur Wolkenstadt führen. Daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf der drei Elfen gegen die Schiffsbesatzung. Bidayn wird verletzt und der Grüne Geist sorgt dafür, dass Bidayn am Schiffsbaum geheilt wird und der Wolkensammler aus der Formation ausbricht und dem Dschungel entgegen sinkt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 947ff Er möchte sie zu einer Höhle führen, in der sich lauter grüne Kristalle befinden. Der Grüne Geist erzählte ihnen nämlich außerdem, dass ein Devanthar hinter ihnen her ist, weshalb sie die Welt schnellstmöglich verlassen müssen. In der Höhle verlässt der Geist Nandalees Körper und weist sie an sich an den Kristall zu legen, um diese Welt zu erfahren.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995 Alle drei sehen eine Frau. Diese ist zornig, weil die Menschen Dinge mit der Welt machen, die ihr nicht gefallen. Gonvalon hält dies allerdings nur für einen Traum. Sie wachen auf, als sich ein Mensch mit blank gezogenem Schwert über sie beugt. Ohne ihres Wissens ist dies der Unsterbliche Aaron. Er rennt hinaus und lässt seine Truppen die Höhle einkreisen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Bidayn nutzt dann ihre Magie, damit sie fliehen können. Bidayn verändert die Zeit und während für sie alles langsamer erscheint, ist sie für die anderen unglaublich schnell. Sie eilt zu dem Albenstern und öffnet ihn, wird aber schließlich von dem magischen Netz erdrückt und extrem verwundet, da sie die Welt zu sehr verändert hatte und die Welt sich gegen so etwas wehrt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1020ff Der Devanthar, der sich als der Ebermann herausstellt, eilt zu ihr und rettet ihr das Leben, indem er etwas schreckliches tat: Er löschte an einem Fleck alle Magie und keine Magie wird dort jemals wieder sein oder gewoben werden. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1028 Nandalee eilt zu ihr, denn sie hat Bidayns Schrei gehört. Unterwegs verletzt sie unbewusst den Unsterblichen und Shaya sogar zu Tode. Gonvalon eilt ihr hinterher. Sie greift unterdessen den Devanthar an und dieser schreckt vor ihrerm Zweihänder, Todbringer, zurück. Die drei schaffen es, durch den Albenstern zu fliehen. Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, da er auf der anderen Seite etwas Mächtiges spürte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1029ff Bericht Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn berichteten fünf Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Jadegarten Nachtatem, was sie auf Nangog erlebt haben. Doch Bidayn ist seit dem Geschehen und der Begegnung mit dem Ebermann verändert. Nandalee erklärt dem Dunklen von der Person, die sie in der Kristallhöhle im Schlaf sahen, doch Gonvalon tut dies als Traum ab. Dann gehen er und Bidayn auf Befehl des Dunklen und Nandalee erfährt von ihm, dass die Weltenschöpferin Nangog zu ihnen gesprochen hat. Daraufhin öffnet er seinen Thron und dort erscheint sich etwas mit mächtiger Magie. Er erklärt, dass dies eine Hälfte des Herzes von Nangog sei. Dann trägt er ihr auf, ebendieses Herz an dessen alten Standort zurückzubringen, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, was dann geschehen würde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1055ff Gonvalons Auftrag Der Goldene, Gonvalons erwählte Drache, zeigt Gonvalon über Lyvianne die Silberschüssel. In ihr sieht Gonvalon, wie Nandalee den Erstgeschlüpften tötet. Er trägt ihm also auf, Nandalee zu töten, was er, obwohl er sie liebt, machen will, da er ein Drachenelf ist. Die Windgängerin Die Tiefe Stadt Ausspähung der Zugänge zur Tiefen Stadt Gemeinsam mit Bidayn und zwei Maurawanen, Cullayn und Tylwyth, hatte Nandalee den Auftrag, die Zwerge der Tiefen Stadt auszuspähen, da diese den Schwebenden Meister getötet haben, wie Nandalee vermutete. Nachdem sie zahlreiche raffinierte Fallen der Zwerge ausgespäht hatten, hören sie Bidayn ein Lied singen. Sie lockt dadurch einen Trupp Zwerge an. Bidayn hatte jedoch den geheimen Auftrag, zu sehen, gegen welche Zauber die Zwerge empfänglich und/oder immun sind. Sie lockt sie mit Geräuschen splitternder Äste an und verwirrt sie dadurch. Anschließend ziehen die Zwerge weiter. Nandalee ist erbost über ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 19ff Arbinumja Der Dunkle sendete Nandalee schließlich aus, um die drei Mörder des Schwebenden Meisters zu finden und zu töten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 39ff In der Tiefen Stadt trifft sie auf den Ratsherren Skorri, der sie erwischt wie sie als Zwerg namens Arbinumja elfisch flucht. Er ist der Zwergin Amalaswintha hörig. Amalaswintha betreibt großen Aufwand, um ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu erweitern und ist seit längerem auf der Suche nach jemanden der Elfisch versteht. In einem Gespräch mit Skorri und Amalaswintha kann Nandalle die Mörder des Schwebenden Meisters identifizieren: Hornbori, Galar und Nyr.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 56ff Bei einer privaten Unterhaltung mit Amalaswintha gibt diese vieles von sich Preis. Unter anderem verrät sie, wo ihre geheime Zufluchtsstätte liegt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 107ff Duadan und Fenella Amalaswintha lädt viele bedeutende Zwerge, unter anderem Hornbori sowie Arbinumja zu sich ein und präsentiert ihnen den gefangenen und gefolterten Elfen Duadan. Nandalee ist ensetzt ihren Ziehvater so zu sehen. Dieser erkannte sie trotz ihrer Zwergengestalt. Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 180ff Er erzählt ihr, dass die Trolle zu den Windgängern, ihrer Sippe, fanden, und alle töteten. Einige aber nahmen sie gefangen und die Elfe Fenella befindet sich sogar in der Tiefen Stadt. Sie verspricht Duadan, der weiß, dass er bald sterben wird, diese Elfen zu retten und auch die Elfe in der Stadt, da sie sich schuldig fühlt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 195ff Angriff auf die Tiefe Stadt Über die Tat der Zwerge waren die Himmelsschlangen erzürnt. Der Goldene überzeugte sie schließlich, ein Exempel an der Tiefen Stadt zu statuieren, auf dass sich niemand mehr gegen sie auflehnt. Sie sammelten die Drachenelfen und alle Drachen mit Feueratem. Nodon und Fenella Ein silberhaariger Zwerg aus Ishaven stürmt herein und möchte zu Arbinumja. Er gibt sich als Nodon zu erkennen und warnt sie, dass in kürze der Angriff der Drachen beginnt. Nodon verwandelt sich in einen Elfen zurück und legt ihr einen Zauber auf, der sie vor den Flammen schützt. Alle anwesenden Zwerge sowie Duadan sterben in den Flammen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 199ff Nandalee eilt zu der Elfe Fenella und Nodon folgt ihr. Nodon wollte sie aufhalten, anfangs sogar, indem er sie mit einer Armbrust in die Wade abschoss. Doch da dies nichts brachte, eilte er ihr einfach hinterher. An einem Ort unter Wasser in einer Glaskuppel, werden sie fündig.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 216ff Der Elfe ging es gut und sie versuchte sogar, Nodon zu verführen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 228 Sie setzte sich ans Wasser, blickte zu Nodon, und wurde überraschend von einer plötzlich aufgetauchten Weißen Schlange getötet.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 230 Flucht Die Weiße Schlange greift erneut an und zerstörte die Glaskuppel. Nodon hält diese mit seinem Schwert unter Wasser auf, damit Nandalee fliehen konnte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 233ff Als sie wieder in der Stadt und im Trockenem war, war sie erstaunt darüber, dass der Elf selbstlos den Befehlen des Dunklen gehorchte und ihr sogar sein Leben schenkte. Frar Unterwegs traf griffen sie überlebende Zwerge am geheimen Hafen von Amalaswintha an. Mit einer Axt erwischt sie dabei eine Zwergenfrau mit einem Zwergenbaby. Die Mutter, flehte sie im Sterben liegen an ihr Kind zu retten. Nandalee tat wie geheißen, denn sie sah keine Gerechtigkeit in dem Angriff der Drachen, sondern Rache. Dass selbst Frauen und Kinder sterben mussten, war ihr nicht geheuer und sie verurteilte die Himmelsschlangen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 254ff Sie ging in den Brunnen in der Werkstatt des Schmiedes Galar. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass sich dort Hornbori, Galar und Nyr verborgen hielten. Diese warteten mit einer Axt auf Angreifer. Die Zwerge verfehlten nur knapp das Baby, dass sie sich vor den Bauch gebunden hatte. Sie trafen Nandalee am Kopf, allerdings mit der stumpfen Seite. Ihr war schwindlig und sie war müde. Die Zwerge waren misstrauisch, als Nandalee ihnen das Baby gab. Als sie ihnen erklärte, dass alle in der Tiefen Stadt tot seien, wollten sie dies nicht glauben. Dennoch nahmen sie Frar an sich und hielten sich auf Nandalees Rat noch länger versteckt, nachdem Nandalee wieder gegangen war. Sie nahm Hornbori das Amulett ab, dass sie auf dem Blauen Stern erhielt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 264ff Der Goldene Sei streifte durch die Tunnel, als sie auf den Goldenen traf. Dieser erklärt ihr, dass sie zu einer Gefahr für den Dunklen werden würde. Während sie darüber streiten, ob der Angriff auf die Stadt Willkür ist, erscheint Gonvalon.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 277 Der Drache ist erfreut und fordert von ihm Nandalee zu töten. Dieser verweigert jedoch den Befehl und will sich lieber selbst töten, als diesen Befehl auszuführen. Verwundert über diese Liebestat entlässt der Goldene Gonvalon aus seinen Diensten und schenkt ihnen beiden das Leben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 279f. Die Rettung der Windgänger Die Weiße Halle Nach einer kurzen Genesungsphase bat sie die Meisteer Ailyn, Dylan und Lyvianne um die Hilfe der Drachenelfen bei der Rettung der Letzten ihrer Sippe, die im Königsstein gefangen war. Sie lehnen allerdings ab, da die Drachenelfen den Befehlen der Himmelsschlangen folgen und sich nicht in die Fehden unter Albenkindern einmischen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 345ff Gonvalon aber begleitete sie, als sie heimlich aufbrach.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 368 Am Albenhaupt Ihre erste Reise über die Albenpfade führt sie in den Wald am Albenhaupt. Dort treffen sie auf die Maurawanen Tylwyth und Cullayn. Nandalee überredet die beiden, sie und Gonvalon bis zur Nordflanke des Königssteins zu bringen. Dort gibt es einen weiteren Eingang zum Höhlensystem, der allerdings von einer Kreatur des Fleischschmieds bewacht sein soll.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 454ff Nandalee überlässt Gonvalon ihr magisches Amulett, um ihn vor der Kälte der Snaiwamark zu schützen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 457 Der Immerwinterwurm Cullayn und Tylwyth wecken den Immerwinterwurm, der getarnt in einem Wasserfall schläft, durch Brandpfeile, um ihn von Nandalee wegzulocken. Durch diese Ablenkung kann Nandalee allein in den Königsstein eindringen. Gonvalon greift den Immerwinterwurm mit Todbringer an, während die beiden Maurawan auf seine Augen zielen. Gonvalon tötet den Immerwinterwurm - augenscheinlich. Allerdings dringt im selben Moment eine Klaue des Wurms in Gonvalons Brust. Diesem Spektakel aber wohnte Nandalee nicht mehr bei, weshalb sie nichts von davon wissen konnte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 522 Der Goldene Kurz vor Nandalees Eintreffen am Königsstein besucht der Goldene den Trollkönig Bromgar und warnt ihn vor Nandalees Überfall. Daraufhin webt seine Schamanin einen starken Jagdzauber unter Zuhilfenahme von Elleynas Kopf. Nandalee durchbricht den Zauber, woraufhin sie Kriegern angegriffen und nach einem kurzen Kampf überwältigt wird. Bromgar verkündet Nandalee, dass alle Windgänger tot sind und durch einen Zauber auch nicht wiedergeboren werden können. Sie fragt Bromgar, wie sie ihre Sippe identifizierten, obwohl sie keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Der König erklärte höhnisch, dass dies mit Magie möglich war, indem sie den Spuren des Eisseglers gefolgt sind, den Duadan verwendete.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 535ff Der Goldene beobachtete das Spektakel von dem Blauen Stern. Dem Ort, an dem sich der Sänger, der Anführer der Alben, aufhalten sollte. Jedoch war nur Sata anwesend, die ihn überzeugt doch einzugreifen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 542ff Der Goldene verwandelte sich in Gonvalon. Er dringt in den Königsstein ein und fordert von den Trollen von Nandalee abzulassen. Diese hält ihn in ihrem verwirrten Zustand für Gonvalon, auch weil er Todbringer mit sich führt. Der Goldene wird von einigen mutigen Trollen und einer Schamanin angegriffen, kann sie jedoch spielend abwehren.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 557ff. Die Himmelsschlange bringt Nandalee an eine nahe Quelle und heilt sie. Nachdem er sie von den Wunden geheilt hat, verführt er sie mit Zaubermacht in der Gestalt von Gonvalon. Auf diese Weise versucht er deren Liebe zu zerstören, da diese ihren Liebsten immer an dieser Liebesnacht messen wird.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 564 Ob es geplant war, dass Nandalee wahrscheinlich von ihm schwanger geworden ist, wird nicht bekannt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 676 Der Goldene verlässt die schlafende Nandalee und trifft am Höhlenausgang auf den schwer verletzten Gonvalon sowie die beiden Maurawan. Er heilt Gonvalon und bittet die beiden Maurawan Nandalee nicht zu offenbaren, dass nicht der echte Gonvalon sie gerettet hat. Cullayn holt Nandalee durch die Beschreibung des Goldenen Nandalee aus dem Höhlenlabyrinth.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 572ff. Beim Verlassen des Königssteins sprach Nandalee mit Bromgar, entfernt von ihren Gefährten. Dieser ließ sie gehen und erklärte ihre Blutfehde für beendet und bestrafte sie mit der Schuld zu leben, dass sie von nun an die letzte Windgängerin ist.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 572ff. Die Weiße Frau Tylwyth und Cullayn führen Nandalee und Gonvalon nach ihrem Ausflug in die Snaiwamark in den Weißen Wald zur Weißen Frau, um ihnen die Rückkehr in den Jadegarten zu ermöglichen. Dort warnt die Weiße Frau Gonvalon davor mit Nandalee zu gehen und eröffnet ihm, dass, wenn er nun hier bleibt, das Schicksal dreier Welten einen anderen Lauf einschlagen wird.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 615ff Der Jadegarten Im Jadegarten durfte Gonvalon nicht bleiben, denn das würde den Zorn der anderen Himmelsschlangen auf Nachtatem wecken. Nachtatem wollte, dass Gonvalon gemeinsam mit Nandalee ihr Kind aufzieht. Zu Gonvalons Leidwesen war ebendiesem klar, dass er seit jener Nacht Nandalee immer wieder enttäuschen würde, da sie ihn unterbewusst mit dem "Gonvalon" der Zeit im Königsstein maß. Doch mit einem Drachen, konnte Gonvalon nicht mithalten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 666ff Dabei hat der Dunkle allerdings Hintergedanken. Da er nun weiß, dass eines von Nandalees Zwillingskindern später einmal herrschen wird, hat er vor in der Gestalt Gonvalons mit Nandalee eine Liebesnacht zu verbringen. Somit will er erreichen, dass der/die mögliche zukünftige Herrscher/in nicht vom Goldenen sondern von seinem Blute ist. Er macht sich dabei einer Eigenart der Elfenfrauen zu nutzen, die erst schwanger wurden, wenn sie längere Zeit ein friedlicheres Leben führten. Deshalb würde er Nandalee erneut auf eine Mission schicken, bevor er die Liebesnacht mit ihr teilt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 674ff Die gefesselte Göttin Sternauge Als Nandalee und Gonvalon in der Savanne Bainne Tyr dabei sind einen Pegasus für Nandalee auszusuchen, greift der Rotrücken Sonnenwind die Herde um Sternauge an. Nandalee stellt sich ihm bei seiner Jagd in den Weg, da sie darüber erzürnt ist, das er nur aus Spaß jagt und nicht aus Hunger. Sie schießt ihm einen Pfeil in den linken Flügel. Er greift sie nicht an, da er erfährt, das sie ein Schützling Nachtatems ist. Sonnenwind bittet Nandalee, den Pfeil aus seiner Schwinge zu ziehen. Sie droht ihm, dass falls er erneut ihre auserkorene Herde angreift, würde sie zurückkommen und ihn töten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 17ff. Mission der Himmelsschlangen Der Kobold Skultik wird von Nachtatem geschickt, um Nandalee auf einem ihrer Jagdausflüge zu finden und zu einem ihr noch unbekannten Gang in der Pyramide des Jadegartens zu führen. Dort durchschreitet sie einen Drachenpfad und gelangt vor die Himmelsschlangen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 116 Nach der Vernichtung der Blauen Halle durch die Devanthar, wollen die Himmelsschlangen mit ihrem Teil des Herzens die gefesselte Göttin erwecken. Dazu sollen die Drachenelfen Nodon, Lyvianne und Bidayn, sowie der nicht mehr zu ihnen zählende Gonvalon unter der Führung von Nandalee geschickt werden. Außer Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, wird aber niemand in den Plan eingeweiht. Sie erhält dafür ein von Blei ummanteltes Amulett. Ihre Aufgabe ist es in den Weltenmund vorbei an der Gefiederten Schlange zu gelangen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Reise zur Goldenen Stadt Über die Albenpfade gelangen sie in den Dschungel Nangogs. Nandalee nimmt erneut einen Grünen Geist auf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 125ff. Dieser führt sie zu dem Wolkensammler Winterblau, der ihnen von Nangog zur Verfügung gestellt wird, um zur Goldenen Stadt zu reisen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 191ff. Der Wolkensammler bringt die Drachenelfen näher an die Goldene Stadt, so vermeiden sie tagelang durch Dschungel und Sümpfe wandern zu müssen. Auf dem Flug weiht Nandalee ihre Truppe zumindest teilweise in ihre Mission ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 198 In Sichtweite der Goldenen Stadt werden sie an einem Flussufer abgesetzt. Dort werden sie von Kydon im Auftrag der Seidenen, einer heimlichen Jüngerin der grünen Göttin, mittels eines Bootes abgeholt und in die Stadt gebracht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 229ff.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 254 Suche nach den Geheimnissen des Weltenmunds Zarah gewährt ihnen in ihrem Palast Unterkunft. Von hier aus wollen sie zunächst Geschichten über den Weltenmund in Erfahrung bringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 281 Nandalee sucht in den Archiven des Tempels des Lebenden Lichts nach Hinweisen über Geheimnisse des Weltenmunds. Nachdem Bidayn von einer Predigt von Barnaba berichtet, in der er von der Ankunft ihrer Gruppe spricht, beschließt Nandalee die Recherche nur noch drei Tage fortzusetzen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 379 Die Elfen versammeln sich, um sich zu beraten. Nandalee ist erbost über die Alleingänge ihrer Gruppe und der daraus erwachsenen Gefahr. Da zunächst Lyvianne nicht da ist, gehen sie durch die Erzählung Bidayns davon aus, dass sie gefallen sein könnte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 450 Nandalee entscheidet, dass das Stadthaus nicht mehr sicher ist und sie sich in ein neues Versteck in den Kanälen zurückziehen. Außerdem sollen sie zunächst weiterhin die Tempelstadt der Zapote überwachen. Dort sind sie Zeugen wie acht oder neun Jaguarmänner einen Fliehenden überwältigen. Sie greifen ein und töten die Wachen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 458ff. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Fliehenden um den Drachenelfen Eleborn handelt. Mit ihm ziehen sie sich wieder in ihr Versteck zurück. Dort treffen sie auf Manawyn und Lyvianne, die Bidayn als Beobachtungsposten vor dem Haus der Seidenen aufgreift.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 465ff. Mit dem Wissen von Manawyn und dem Auftrag Eleborns von Aaron entwickelt sie einen Plan, um in den Weltenmund einzudringen und Nangog zu befreien.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 477 Befreiung Nangogs Eleborn verschafft ihnen als verkleidete Kushiten Platz auf dem Wolkensammler, der einen Teil der Krieger Aarons zur Befreiung Volodis in die Tempelgärten der Zapote bringen soll. Sie zählen zu den Kriegern, die zuerst herabgelassen werden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 492 Flucht vor den Himmelsschlangen Da Nandalee von den verbliebenen Himmelsschlangen für die Ermordung Nachtatems zur Verantwortung gezogen wird flieht sie gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern Emerelle und Meliander Jahre lang durch viele Albensterne, vorbei sie absichtlich Zeitsprünge macht. Allerdings begreift sie, dass nicht ewig fliehen kann und lässt Emerelle und Meliander deshalb auf dem Blauen Stern zurück, wo sie vor dem Zorn der Himmelsschlangen geschützt sind. Sie selbst ist der Meinung, nicht länger fliehen zu wollen und sich den Himmelsschlangen entgegenzustellen. Kurz darauf besucht sie die Königin der Apsaras, Uthaya, und bittet sie ihr die Zukunft ihrer Kinder zu vorhersagen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 419 Dies ist der Apsara fast unmöglich, da ein Schleier die Zukunft der Kinder verbirgt. Sie ist nur in der Lage zu prophezeien, dass Meliander am Hof Almansurs das Herz gebrochen wird. Nandalee erkennt, dass das Drachenschwert Todbringer der Grund ist, warum die Drachen sie immer wieder finden können. Sie lässt die Klinge in der Weissen Halle zurück und macht sich auf die Suche nach einer ähnlich machtvollen Waffe, um die Drachen zu bekämpfen. Sie findet dies in der Axt Schädelspalter des Zwergenhochkönigs Hornbori. Dieser weigert sich allerdings aus Angst vor der Rache der Himmelsschlangen ihr die Waffe zu überlassen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 420 Er bietet ihr jedoch den Handel an sie in den geheimen Kampf der Zwerge gegen die Drachen einzuweihen, wenn sie nicht mehr die Axt fordert. Nandalee stimmt zu und wird zu Glamirs Turm gebracht, in dem Galar und Frar leben. Sie lernt dort zwar das Geheimnis um die Drachentöterpfeile kennen, ist aber auf der Insel gefangen. In dieser Zeit freundet sie sich mit den beiden Zwergen an, obwohl sie die Mörderin von Frars Eltern ist. Da Frar magiebegabt ist, bringt sie im bei Zauber zu weben. Die Elfe und die Zwerge eint der Haß auf die Himmelsschlangen. Nach 26 Jahren, in denen sie das Erz für einige wenige Drachentöterpfeile gewonnen haben, gelingt ihnen durch einen selbstgebauten Aal die Flucht. Nachdem sie 85 Tage später die Mondberge erreicht haben, stirbt Galar.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 422 Bei den Fahrenden Rittern Nandalee und Frar reisen allein weiter und können schließlich drei große Drachen töten. Dies macht die Fahrenden Ritter auf sie aufmerksam, die sie in ihre Reihen aufnehmen. Der Kampf gegen die Drachen läuft jedoch denkbar schlecht. Die Ritter sind gezwungen, sich einem anderen Gegner zuzuwenden und finden ihn im Geisterkönig von Haiwanan. Sie planen schließlich einen Angriff auf den Geisterkönig, obwohl Frar vehement davon abrät und ihnen die Drachentöterpfeile verweigert. Nandalee kann ihn jedoch überreden, an ihrer statt zumindest an den Hof Almansurs zu gehen um Meliander zu beschützen. Frar willigt ein.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 404 Die Ritter dringen in die Residenz des Geisterkönigs ein, werden jedoch von drei Geistervögeln überrascht. Es gelingt Nandalee, sich bis zum Geisterkönig durchzuschlagen. Dieser gibt sich ihr jedoch als ihr drittes Kind zu erkennen. Geschockt ergibt sich Nandalee ihm. Die Fahrenden Ritter unter Nodon müssen sich zurück ziehen, was die Hälfte der Ritter das Leben kostet. Sie wird von ihrem Sohn mithilfe eines der kleinen Geschöpfe Langarms, dass sie durch Drücken eines Nervenpunktes bewegungsunfähig macht, sieben Jahre lang gefangen gehalten. Nach sieben Jahren bringt ihr dunkler Sohn Meliander in ihr Gefängnis. Kurz bevor er diesen töten kann kommen ihre Tochter Emerelle, Nodon, Falrach und Nyr hinzu und hindern ihn am Morden. Bevor sie sich zurückziehen können, erscheint der Hauptmann der roten Garde, Dargyl, mit dem Kopf von Franja. Er gibt sich als der Goldene zu erkennen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 543f. Der Goldene erklärt ihnen, dass der Geisterkönig nur von den Himmelsschlangen unbehelligt geblieben ist, damit sich schließlich alle Kinder der Nandalee hier einfinden. Er möchte damit herausfinden, welches der Kinder seine Brut ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 545 Als er gerade dabei ist Emerelle zu überprüfen, greift ihn Heldenherz an. Gerade als der Goldene diesen zerquetscht, stößt Emerelle ihm mit einer aus dem Material der Drachentöterpfeile gefertigten Haarnadel in den Schädel.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 548 Der alte Drache stirbt augenblicklich. Die restlichen Personen machen sich bereit sofort zu fliehen, da sie einen Angriff der restlichen Himmelsschlangen befürchten. Nandalee trennt sich vor dem Albenstern in der Residenz von ihnen, um die Himmelsschlangen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und diese so an der Zerstörung von Haiwanan zu hindern. Sie bittet Emerelle jedoch ihren dunklen Bruder zu verschonen und ihm den Namen Askalel zu geben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 551 Ihre Mutter glaubt, dass alle drei ihrer Kinder notwendig sind, um die Herrschaft der Drachen zu brechen. Emerelle soll dabei das tapfere Herz, Askalel die Grausamkeit und Meliander dessen Gegengewicht sein. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Normirga Kategorie:Windgänger